


We Bind And We Tether

by aidennestorm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pain Kink, Power Dynamics, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: George is out of town, but Lawrence keeps Alexander occupied.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Lawrence Washington, George Washington/Alexander Hamilton/Lawrence Washington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	We Bind And We Tether

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Washington on Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880324) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> My own spin-off of DLY’s delicious fic, because of course I wanted to borrow this verse for my own nefarious purposes. ;)

Alexander can see the light emanating from his cell phone from across the room, hear the rumble as it vibrates on the bookshelf. Despite the rush of pain spidering from his tightly bound wrists and ankles, the agonized jostle of his oversensitive cock against the bedsheets every time a powerful thrust forces him deeper into the mattress, his head still tilts toward the surprise interruption. 

A heavy sigh ghosts over his flushed skin; the thick cock slowly eases out of Alexander’s ass. He whimpers around his bulky ball gag at the loss as the bed keeps shifting, then stills once he’s the only occupant. His eyes track across the room until Lawrence, still gloriously nude and hard, takes the phone in hand. 

“Next time I’m going to blindfold you,” Lawrence threatens with a glance back at Alexander, but his tone is wry. “And plug your damn ears.” He taps a couple of times on the phone; his voice remains dry when he murmurs, “Good afternoon, George. It seems a little early for your usual call. Dull session?”

_“Moreso after those pictures I received. His idea or yours?”_

Lawrence’s handsome face breaks into a smile, the one Alexander recognizes through long experience as mischievous. “His. I may have had some hand in setting the scene, as it were.”

George’s delight rings through the speakers; Alexander feels it tear through him as if his boyfriend was actually present with them, and not gone on day four of a five day business trip an ocean away. _“I’d like to thank him. Is it a bad time?”_

“Well, he’s a bit… tied up right now.” George laughs, mutters something derogatory Alexander strains to hear, but can’t quite catch, about Lawrence’s sense of humor. “But I _suppose_ I can assist.”

_“If you please, Lawrence.”_

Lawrence laughs too, genuinely amused; he sets the phone on the mattress within the vicinity of Alexander’s head, and unwinds the strap of the gag from around his head, pulls the ball free from his mouth. 

The thing hangs loosely around his neck as Alexander swallows, licks his lips. “Sir,” he rasps. His abused throat aches, having been forced to take both cock and gag within the past hour. 

The pleasure is evident in George’s voice. _“Sounds like Lawrence has been treating you well.”_

Alexander grins. His mouth feels wonderfully numb and swollen as it stretches wide. “As good as you would, sir.”

“Oh, only _as good?”_ Lawrence questions, thick eyebrows rising. 

_“Really?”_ George asks, dry in the face of the implied challenge. _“Must you try to break our boy?”_

Alexander shivers.

“Not _break,”_ Lawrence corrects. His smile morphs into something wicked. “Never permanently, at least.”

George chuckles. _“Enjoy yourselves. And_ be good,” he admonishes, like Alexander needs the reminder of the craving that lives under his skin every moment of every day. _“I know you can do it.”_

“I will.”

A moment of silence, and Lawrence rounds the bed, out of sight, and then climbs back on the mattress as a heavy weight settling between Alexander’s spread thighs. More quietly, George adds, _“I’ll be home soon, Alexander.”_

Alexander closes his eyes, allows George’s voice to wash over him. “Miss you.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Lawrence says softly, over Alexander’s shoulder. A broad hand reaches around and ends the call, then nudges the phone off the bed. It clatters on the floor, but Alexander can’t bring himself to care, not when for a moment he longs for George so much he can barely breathe, not when the blunt head of Lawrence’s cock is suddenly nudging at his sore rim again. 

“Easy,” Lawrence soothes. 

Alexander cries out as his body accepts the intrusion, as the pain is replaced rapidly with pleasure. There’s renewed purpose in Lawrence’s strength, a fondness in the way he adds a new bite to Alexander’s growing collection of bruises.

Lawrence’s lips brush against the nearly broken skin as he murmurs, “You heard him, Alexander. Let’s make him proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, friends. <3


End file.
